Once upon a gardian angel
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: What happened to Cassian after volume 8? Does he ever get reunited with Jizabel? Rated for death mentions and stuff. Heavy JizabelxCassian; don't like, don't read.


A/N: I had this idea a while back but I'm only just now getting to it, how ever I hope you all like it; this is my first time doing CassianxJizabel. Also this entire thing will be narrative, a first for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Warnings: Yaoi, as in boyxboy pairing

_Once upon a guardian angel_

The moon shown brightly down on the city of London as the citizens went to sleep while others where only just starting the night; heading to parties and participating in things never spoken of in the noble world.

On a forgotten street with no name, in a rundown, barely occupied apartment complex, a silence like no other surrounded the dark windows. In one room on the third floor, a man with pale white hair lay in a bed, alone.

This man had seen a lot in his lifetime of 65 years; the rise of a powerful underground group that almost took over London, the fall of the very same group, and the events after that had led to society completely forgetting the entire thing; except for a choice few who had been at the heart o it all and had lived on to remember. A couple who lived in the countryside with their two children, long grown and with children of their own; also a man who had gone traveling, intending to never return to London, and this man in the bed. These people were the only ones who remembered what had been sacrificed… who had been sacrificed.

For the man in the bed, he had lost the one person he had truly ever loved, and since his death, the ash-blonde man, with those beautiful amethyst eyes, had never once been forgotten.

Cassian could still remember the warm wetness of blood splattering his cheeks as the only one he had cared for had died, committing suicide to help his half-brother. He could still remember the journey he had made to the forest where he buried the man beneath some oak trees, erecting a headstone with an angel on it, for that was all ways how Cassian had seen Jizabel. He also remembered the hard time he faced after Jizabel's death; how he had tried committing suicide… 5 times.

The first he tried to slit his wrists only he woke up in the hospital with his wrists bandaged, he escaped the hospital that night. Next he tried hanging himself; he's still convinced that his "Titus" knot was perfect, it shouldn't have come undone. Shooting himself was next, but no matter what he did the gun he was using jammed. He tried drowning, he could still remember breathing in the dirty river water, but for some reason he woke up on the bank with nothing more then a headache. The final time he had run out of ideas, and so decided to jump of a building, pretty hard to miss right? He landed in an open roofed truck, filled fifth feather mattresses, that just so happened to be driving down the road, what the hell was the chance of that? 

After all this he finally got the message; someone up there didn't want him to die. So he gave up, tried to make a living in this godforsaken world and just make it by with as little to no human contact as he could manage. It worked, for the past 30 years he continued his sad excuse of an existence and never once fell in love again.

So here he was, laying in his bed, old, and dying. He knew it was time, he could feel it. A chill like no other was slowly creeping up his body, ending his life.

The night wore on in silence, leaving the man to think on the past and to cling to the one hope he still had left after all this time; that when the darkness finally engulfed him, an ash-blonde man would be there to meet him.

Big Ben struck 4:00am chiming out the time to the slumbering city; in an hour the sunrise would start to color the sky the pinks, yellows, and oranges of morning, but already one man was breathing his last.

Darkness, that's all he saw at first, but then slowly it started to brighten, until half of the "room" was a bright white light, while the other was an all powerful darkness; and straddling the line between these halves was Cassian, 30 years younger.

He knew what this was, he deserved to be in hell for all the murders he committed, but something about him deserved to be in heaven, now someone just had to claim him.

The rustle of a cloak drew Cassian's focus to the left side of the room, the dark half. There a figure in a dark cloak held a book in one hand; the other hand was held out towards Cassian. The figure didn't need a scythe for Cassian to know who it was.

No matter how hard he willed his legs to move, run into that light, he stayed put; even as the figure walked towards him, hand still outstretched. Cassian didn't want to go where this figure would take him, not if Jizabel wasn't there, and something in Cassian told him that the young man had not gone to the fiery depths Cassian was now facing.

The figure's hand was almost to his shoulder, just a few more inches, when it suddenly stopped and looked behind Cassian.

Softly a hand from the light half grabbed his hand and pulled him into the light. Cassian turned his back on the cloaked figure, facing his savior.

Soft, amethyst eyes stared into surprised, tear-filled, brown ones. Not a word was said as the two men, finally reunited walked into the light and disappeared.

A/N: yea! A happy ending, I'm almost in tears. I hope you liked it!


End file.
